


The Dragon's Empire: Reborn.

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Gen, Multi, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19186066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just some smutty goodness featuring season 8 Jon getting it on in an alternate timeline with many Game of Thrones ladies. Throw in some plot and it's just another fix it for season 8.





	1. The White wolf and his new Mate.

The Dragon's Empire Reborn.

Jon Snow groaned in pleasure as he awoke in his large room in Winterfell castle. The room he now slept had once been home to his Uncle/Father Eddard Stark and his wife Catelyn Tully. Now Jon shared his bed with his cousin and wife, Sansa Stark, his moan coming from how her receptive and welcoming cunt milked his cock as he slipped out of her warm sheath in the morning, her pussy trying desperately to cling to his cock even in her sleep. He finally slipped free of her womanhood, watching satisfied as a large deluge of his fertile seed and her juices spurted out of her well fucked cunt, slightly steaming in the cold air of winter's morning. Sansa, whimpered slightly in annoyance at the loss of his cock, snuggling deeper into his chest for warmth.

The chill of Winter, even at its near end, was enough to have Sansa seek him out for sex every few hours to “keep the chill away” as she cheekily put it. Jon still grinned at the memory of how she had near ripped off his clothes after their wedding in the Godswood, just 3 days after they had survived the Long night and the return of the White Walkers. When Sam had told them of his heritage, Sansa had insisted on marrying Jon to secure a Targaryen-Stark Bloodline as well as keeping Jon in Winterfell and the North, where he belonged. That and she had wanted to beat Arya to it, as her younger sister had been near to suggest marriage as well, only to herself.

The Northern lords had accepted the marriage once Jon's parentage was explained, most agreeing to keep it a secret and saying it was a good move that the hero of Winterfell (Who had expertly held off 5 White Walker Generals while his sister plunged a Valyrian steel dagger into the night king's heart) should marry into the family that raised him. The celebrations of the defeat of the Walkers ( a near thing in and of itself) had doubled as Marriage celebrations and all had feasted and toasted the new couple their good health and wished many children to them. However, they had had to make some decisions before the northern lords had returned to their castles and homes.

“We must abandon independence.” Sansa had declared tiredly one morning as she held a letter in her hands, wearily letting her lords know what the contents were. 

When Daenerys Targaryen had arrived on Westerosi shores at Dragonstone, it had been quite a temptation to ask for her help with the dead and the Walkers. She had three dragons, 40,000 unsullied and 100,000 Dothraki screamers after all.  
It may have helped them save many lives lost during the battle no doubt. But that had not been the best decision as all four Starks had agreed. Bran had foreseen a bad outcome for many if Jon had gone bargaining with the Dragon Queen, his honour (which Sansa had now taught him to temper in most political situations) would have led him down a sad path and thus it was Ser Davos who had gone alone, with all the gold they could spare, to treat with her and buy and mine the Dragonglass underneath Dragonstone.

The mission had proven successful, Davos never mentioning or hinting anything about a Northern independence or crowning of a king in the North, talking instead about Jon being a loyal lord paramount who was facing some problems at the wall. Daenerys had been too busy to argue much and the gold they brought was used, it seems, to procure the services of the Golden company to aid in the Dragon Queens conquest. Davos had mined as much Dragonglass as he could before fucking off from Dragonstone before the Targaryen and her supporters grew suspicious.

Cersei Lannister was beaten but seemed to refuse the thought of it. She had sent letters to the Dragon Queen and her supporters, revealing that she still had an alive but imprisoned Margaery Tyrell and The sand snakes, bastard daughters of Oberyn Martell, who Euron Greyjoy had captured as they came to treat with Daenerys. It had been all Olenna Tyrell and Daenerys needed to hear. With the Help and magic of two red priestesses that now accompanied her (One being Melisandre, the same woman who had resurrected Jon and the other know as Kinvarra who had come from the East) Daenerys had caused a cloudy mist and fog to descend upon the Crownlands and kingslanding, obscuring her armies and dragons from sight before launching a surprise attack on the city and Euron's fleet.

The taking of the city had been quick.

Jaime Lannister had died to 10 unsullied spears while the sand snakes, once freed, had dealt with Gregor Clegane, killing him and avenging their father and unknowingly avenging Sandor Clegane, Gregor's brother, who had died in the battle with the white Walkers before he could seek justice for himself.

Daenerys had taken Cersei prisoner, and rumour had it, broken the woman completely with the aid of her red priestesses. It was said that as Daenerys was crowned Queen of Westeros, she had Cersei service her cunt as she sat the throne, a reminder to all of her valyrian ancestors decadent and dominant ways. 

The North had veteran and tough fighters among their ranks now, hard men and women even more hardened after facing the long night, not to mention the Free folk who were experts at winter warfare. But Sansa and Jon knew they could not hope to match 3 dragons in battle. Not now after such a long war. Independence would come either when the dragons were dead or they had the numbers to fight off the Dragons and their mother's southern armies.

So talk of Independence was abandoned...for now.

Though the northern lords accepted it, it was a bitter pill to swallow. The south had not come to their aid in the long night and without evidence, would most likely not believe them. Now they once more had to bend to southern rulers. 

But as winter set in (Which would only last 3 years as opposed to the endless one the night king would have made.) Jon and Sansa's decision proved wise. The Dragon Queen had a taste for conquest. And she would have it sated. From Bravos to Volantis and Lys and all the way to Meereen, Daenerys Targaryen and her armies conquered the land. Rather than Queen, Daenerys Targaryen was now crowned Empress of the New Westerosi Empire, her court now at King's landing which had been destroyed completely by dragonfire and remade into a capital fit for an Empress in a year, nevermind than many Smallfolk of the capital lost their homes due to this. Not that any would dare tell her.

Daenerys was proving an unstoppable force and no matter what they did or how they prepared, they would have been slaughtered if they dared rebel and try and claim independence. For now, Daenerys was kept at bay by the winter storms and weather. But Winter was at an end soon and the Dragon Queen would no doubt want a pledge of fealty from the north as the other regions of Westeros had done.

But that was the plan, go to the newly rebuilt King's landing, Swear fealty and leave as soon as it was all done, claiming the North needed their lord paramount to help recover.

Jon's hand went to feel the Sansa's growing belly, her womb heavy with their first child 6 months along. He gently massaged her gravid belly, a deep wolf-like satisfaction spreading through him at the thought of his wife carrying his heir. He only wished he could Catelyn Tully’s face if she ever saw this, the bastard of Winterfell having put a baby in her eldest daughter. Wonderful.

############################################

The castle was still mostly asleep as he moved throttle corridors. Only the guards kept their post, standing vigilant against all intruders, the sight of their leader filling them with renewed purpose, Jon nodding at them in greeting as he made his way to the other wing of the castle, where Arya had her room.

He gently knocked on her door, a muffled reply to enter letting him in. Arya stood at a desk, pouring over maps and books in the faint light of the candles and fire from the Hearth in her room, the flames keeping the chill at bay.

Arya had grown quite beautiful over the winter years. She had grown more taller, now reaching Jon's chest in her height, her dark hair growing more lustrous and longer, reaching her shoulders and her body had become more curvaceous and fit, her chest more larger as her breasts swelled and grew. Her sword training kept her body fit and she was soon quite the northern beauty. Though, No lords had approached him, Sansa or herself after word of her faceless man training got out. It was also known that Arya was one of the last of that once feared order. Knowing Bravos would put out a bounty on her head as soon as they heard of her plans of conquest, Daenerys had destroyed the temple to the God of Death and the faceless men's base with Dragonfire, killing most of the assassins before they knew what was happening. The remaining ones had been killed off one by one as Melisandre and Kinvarra used their powers to track them down, their disguises unable to hide behind the red Gods scrutiny.

Then again, Jon was happy that Nobody had come calling. Arya was meant to stay in Winterfell. As were all Starks. The North was their home. Bran had already made a secret lair in the Godswood, attaching himself to one of the Heart trees to begin his long watch as the three eyed raven, Meera Reed by his side to be his messenger and maybe more...after all, there was still a part of Bran in the three eyed Raven. And it loved the Reed daughter very much.

So it was much to his and Sansa's sadness that Arya announced she would be sailing away as soon as Winter came to an end. “There's nothing left for me here.” She had said stoically, Jon and Sansa sharing a look at her words. Jon knew what she meant but wasn't going to give her up that easily. Not now or ever. Besides, Targaryens had taken two wives before.

Jon moved closer to her, noticing how Arya slightly seemed to stand straighter in his presence and take in a deep breath as if memorising his sent before letting out a sigh as if of weariness. He knew better.

“You don't have to leave you know? We still need you here, in the North. In Winterfell. With us.” Jon said lightly, looking over her to see the various charts and maps on her desk. By the big red question mark on one of them, even she did not know where to go.

“I know…” She said, a little bit of her exhaustion leaking into her voice as she leaned back into him, her whole body seemingly relaxing as she lay back onto his chest as Jon chuckled. “Besides, who's going to teach Lyanna how to fight if you're not here.” Jon said teasingly as Arya's eyes met his. “Lyanna..?” She asked as he nodded. “If it's a girl. Rickon if it's a boy.” He said as she nodded. They all missed the littlest one of their pack.

Arya sighed once more. If Sansa had been the one to ask her to stay, she would have had an easy time refusing. But this was Jon. And Jon….Jon was different.

Suddenly Jon had twisted her around to look at him, her back pressed against the desk she had been using and before she could protest, Jon had brought her face to his and planted his lips on her in a deep, passionate kiss. Any thoughts of struggling had left her as she melted into the kiss, her arms moving to clutch fiercely at the back of his head to make sure he did not break their connection as the kiss deepened, their tongues exploring each other and tangling in a battle for dominance before the need for air became too much and their lips parted though Jon brought her closer to his body, a soft rumble coming from his chest as Arya could feel his growing length through his clothes.

“Take off your clothes. I will have given you a reason good enough for you to stay before we break our fast with Sansa.” Jon growled as Arya scrambled to do as he said.

#############################################

They both stood naked in the firelight, inspecting each other as they moved closer. Arya's grey stark eyes moved gently, as did her hand, over the stab scars that littered his chest and the one over his heart. If his traitorous black brothers had not already been hanged, she would have given them slow and painful deaths for this.

Her eyes and hands trailed off to his erect manhood, his cock large and thick enough to draw a slight wimper of delight from her lips as she drank in the sight of what would be in her in a few minutes, a deep heat spreading from her womb to all over her body at the mere sight of his cock. It throbbed with his heartbeat and as her hand and fingers wrapped around it, she could feel every vein and pulse it let out, it's large head already leaking a large amount of clear, shining precum.

Jon on the other hand could only growl deeply inside himself in approval at Arya's body. She had filled out nicely over these years of winter. Her breasts now larger, more firm and full. They would feed his children well. Her body shapely with good hips to give them children and coupled with her northern beauty made her a fine pick. She was perfect, just as he had always found her. He would now train her body to give and receive pleasure from him and only him. He would make sure she never left him or Winterfell. At least not without him. Any travels or adventures she would have would be together with him to protect her. She would never feel the lone wolf again.

They had known they were meant to be together. Always the ones left out and chided for being “too stark.” Jon for being more Stark than his Tully born siblings in his looks and Arya for having too much of the “Wolfsblood” in her.

Jon moved them to her bed, their eyes meeting for a second before he began laying light kisses all over her body, his lips began on her chest kissing each of her breasts, sucking slightly on each until her nipples were wet with his saliva and erect before Laying kiss after kiss on her body going lower, planting a deep kiss just where her womb would be, making Arya shudder at the implications of his plans for her. He finally reached her legs, repositioning himself before slowly parting her legs to show her waiting cunt.

Except for a patch of hair atop her pussy, the rest of her was clean shaven, her pussy lips free of any surrounding hair, just as he liked it. He only briefly let their eyes meet before his mouth descended on her cunt.

Jon did not waste time, lapping expertly at Arya's needy pussy, spreading her pussy lips to lock and suck on needy walls within, driving his tongue deep inside her waiting quim to make her wet and ready for him. He then found her clit, needy for attention, and suck gently yet firmly on her nub. It was all it took for Arya to climax. She had been moaning with pleasure the whole while at Jon's ministrations but with that final touch was all she needed to go over the edge.

“Oh Jon...jon! It's so good. I'm, I'm Commmmiinngg!!!” Arya near shrieked out, her voice filling the room as Jon drank deeply of her juices, hungrily taking them in. Arya was left a moaning, panting mess on the bed, shaking and twitching in bliss. 

She had slept with Gendry at the battle for the dawn before the dead had come. It was more an act of not wanting to die without knowing a man's touch than love. If Jon hadn't been seeing to their defences, she would have had him be her first. Gendry had seemed to think sleeping with him meant something but he had refused any other dalliance afterwards, sending him back to the Stormlands where she heard Daenerys had been merciful enough to make him lord paramount after his legitimization. 

Arya didn't care. For them it had been desperate rutting in the face of death. Here with Jon...it may end up in animalistic fucking but it would be much more than that. It was always more with Jon.

Jon moved from below her, his face to hers as she pulled him to her, grabbing his handsome face and kissing him passionately, her tongue desperately finding his as her hand move to greedily grab at his leaking cock, stroking it and covering it in his own leaking precum as she began sucking hard on his tongue, drinking in his spit before her lips let it go to go back exploring every inch of his mouth. It had been the whores in Bravos who had told her of such tricks before she found the faceless men and while she had never thought to use such methods in bed, she could not help but give Jon everything she had.

Jon couldn't get enough of their kiss, feeling her soft lips on his own and her tongue on his as he finally shifted position to move on top of her, feeling her tits pressed to his chest as he began positioning his cock again her wet cunt. He began to move his cock up and down her slit, teasing her with his cock as she finally broke their kiss to moan in need and desperation. “Please Jon. Please fuck me! Do it! Take me! Make me yours!” She cried in desperation.

Jon grinned. “Is that you want Arya? You want me inside you? You want me to fuck you hard? Harder than I fuck Sansa? Make you cry out like a cheap whore in pleasure?” Jon growled into her ear, Arya shivering in pleasure at his words as her eyes met his.

“Fuck me Jon! Put that dick inside me! I've seen how you look at me! You want me to be yours. You want to put a baby in me! Make me have your children. Their not going to be like Sansa's prim and proper ones. No, their going to be like us, Jon. Wild, free and untamed. So go on! Fuck me! Fuck your cousin like you mean it! Unless you...want me to call you big brother?” She finished with a naughty smirk.

It was too much for Jon. He growled and forcefully spread her legs wide as he pushed into her with a hard thrust that had Arya cum once more and near scream in pleasure. Jon began to thrust into her hard and fast, the wets sounds and smacks of flesh on flesh filling the room as well as the pleasure filled cries Arya let out every few seconds as Jon pumped into her wet cunt hard and deep, making sure no part of her pussy was unfilled.

Her cunt was tight, hot and wet and grasping at his cock desperately, wanting to drain him of his seed, driving him crazy with lust. He moved her into a mating press, his cock pounding into her as her legs wrapped tight around him as he fucked her hard.

“Ohhhh, Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! By the Old Gods , it feels sooo good!" Arya cried, a third climax tearing through her body, tears of joy, love and bliss draining from her eyes as she grabbed Jon's face from her shoulder and brought him into another Passion filled kiss even as her pussy tried desperately to drain him of his seed.

Roaring into the kiss, Jon pushed deep past the walls of her pussy, battering hard at her cervix with every thrust of his hips into her, demanding entry to seed her womb and causing loud and wet squelching sounds to fill the room, his thrusts and pounding into her cunt growing more and more desperate. Arya’s cries of pleasure grew louder, taking everything he had with happiness, desperate to feel his seed within her, to have his child, to be bound to him completely, as he slipped past her sopping folds and pounding her cervix with every thrust.

“I'm going to cum Arya. I'm going to seed you. Drain my seed into you like you want. Make you have our child.” Jon groaned out, feeling Arya's cervix soften it's resistance just a little at his words, her hands and legs circling desperately around his body, refusing to let go. It was what Arya was waiting to hear. “YESSSS! Give me your cum! Fill me up with your seed! Make me Pregnant!!! Put a babe in me!!!” She cried out desperately, voice filled with pleasure and love.

With a final loud groan, Jon slammed his cock deep into Arya's pussy, past her cervix that greedily grabbed onto his cock head as Arya's cunt walls instinctively began milking of his thick and fertile load. His balls twitched against her ass as she felt each and every spurt of his life giving seed spurt directly into her welcoming and ready womb, her womb greedily taking in all Jon's baby batter, her cervix refusing to release his cock until it was fully drained, her whimpers of pleasure, submission and lust music to his ears as he got her with his child.

Her womb was filled with his seed yet her cervix and the walls of her cunt would not let go and Jon settled on laying atop her, her whispers of love and devotion filling his ear as she kissed all over his face and lips in gratitude for taming her cunt and no doubt getting her with child. His cock was finally released from her cervix's grip, the wall to her womb closing quickly and blocking all his cum inside her, letting it do its job and grow an heir inside her. Ten minutes later and her cunt walls finally relaxed enough for him to pull out of her, though her pussy still tried to milk his cock as he left her, watching the small but thick amount of cum that escaped her womb surge out onto the bed, steaming and virile by its look and texture. He had fucked and bred her well, giving her the real pleasure of sex and making sure her staying in Winterfell was assured.

###############################

Jon lay in bed thinking of his plans to make the north strong, stronger than any of his ancestors ever had. A strong and huge fleet would be built at once and Moat Cailin rebuilt. He would then need to send for large amounts of Hardy animals that could provide meat and milk and survive the cold North from across the narrow sea from the new Empire states of Essos.

Glass makers would be brought in to create Glass gardens to grow and feed the people of the North in winter and many new castles would have to be built and manned while old ones would be reinforced. This would cost gold but there was an easy solution there. The North had a titan load of untapped mineral resources that would now be mined without delay. The days of the North being stagnant and bending to “the old ways* would end and their wealth and power would grow till the other kingdoms feared and respected them. They may have abandoned independence due to the return of the dragons but when they once more died out, the North would be ready. Their future children would see to it.

For now though, Jon could only groan in pleasure at the bobbing head beneath the fur blankets as Arya slavishly work her warm, wet mouth and lips on his cock, feeling her wake him up to drain his balls of their morning load. His hand moved beneath the furs to gently hold onto her dark locks of hair as he gently guided her mouth up and down his rigid shaft, her hands massaging his balls and her lips working on him while her tongue worshipped his rod while she swallowed him into her throat again and again until he could no longer take it.

“Ohhhh Fuck!” Jon groaned out as thick wads of cum spewed out of his cock into Arya's unseen mouth beneath the furs, Jon feeling as she drank down and swallowed every last drop he gave her, his cock spurting again and again to feed her his nut-brew that she greedily took. Jon felt his last spurt leave him but Arya did not emerge from under the fur blankets, instead Jon felt her suckling gently on his cock head and begin dutifully cleaning his cock with quick and deep sucks.

Jon sighed in pleasure. The planning, the south and the Targaryen Empress could wait. For now, as Winter came to an end, Jon Snow could enjoy his life and soon to be new wife for a little bit longer.


	2. Glory of the Dragon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ehhhhh, I did say porn with plot soooo...here's some filler!!!! (RUNS AWAY AND HIDES)
> 
> Or
> 
> The Dragon awaits the end of winter while looking back at all she has conquered and all she had become and Changed.
> 
> Or
> 
> The legend OP Dany. Devs, plz Nerf.

The Dragon's Empire:Reborn.

Chapter 2

Daenerys Targaryen sat on her newly created throne of Gold, Gemstones and marble in the newly created Dragon's keep. What her forebears had taken millenia to create, she had done in three and a half years. With the thousands upon thousands of workers her empire now had, she had brought them over the narrow sea to the destroyed king's landing, making them start from scratch. And it had finally been completed. They had worked day and night in shifts, not a single minute waisted as the new keep and city was brought into creation. And with a little sorcery from her now empowered priestesses of R'hllor and their fellow priests, the city and keep had been ready in no time.

The city had been remade into a place of beauty, culture, art and commerce. It's buildings and roads now well maintained, armed and loyal Dragon guard soldiers band peacekeepers marching through the streets, their new and well maintained black armour and steel weapons held at the ready to squash out any threat or dissidents. Merchants plied their trade and made huge profits from their new wares as new produce from throughout the Empire was sold to the Westerosi elite and nobles. The brothel matrons and whores made huge amounts of Gold everyday and night, hosting foreigners who wished to sample Westerosi women and nobles who wished to lay with the large amount of foreign girls that had traveled to the new empire's capital.

Mummers and dramatists were entertaining everywhere you looked and made now took having conversations in the meeting halls, professional and clean looking taverns and in the new bathing houses that had been built under Daenerys orders. The sewage had been upgraded and constructed from the ground up, most waste going to the soils of the farms outside the city as a natural fertilizer while the rest was disposed off elsewhere. Temples to new gods and faiths had already began construction for those who needed spiritual counselling (though the faith of R'hllor was gaining much popularity) and there was air and feeling of a new era that all could sense. A golden age in Westeros.

Many if not all the houses and regions of Westeros had sworn eternal fealty to the new Empress and House Targaryen. Daenerys remembered her friends and supporters, giving gold, gifts and positions of power to those who stood by her. The Martells surviving daughter and Princess Arianne was now her chief Advisor (it had also been a way to get her to forgive her bastard nieces of their assassination of her father and brother. Though reconciled, there would always be tension among the sand snakes, Ellaria and the last trueborn Martell.)

The Tyrells were also rewarded, Garland Tyrell taking the position of master of war and Willas taking the position of Master of History and Knowledge. A position she had made after her purge of the citadel when Kinvarra had informed her that a Maester plot was what had killed off the Dragons. Many a Maester had found death by Dragonfire while the rest had been unmercifully interrogated until only the most loyal masters and Acolytes were left. Daenerys had then ordered a large portion of learning and skilled men and women, around 3000 in all, be brought to her from throughout the Empire. Their job was large yet simple and time consuming. She had called for all information, books, texts and lore be written down, copied in triple, and sent to the Citadel, the great library in kingslanding that was under construction and another in Dragonstone. This endeavour would no doubt take years upon years, but Daenerys would no longer allow the hording and destruction of such precious material. It was Willas's job to ensure this all went smoothly.

The title master of coin was given to one Renovar Rogare of Volantis, the Rogare family having once married into the Targaryen family and were experts bankers. This came after she had destroyed the Iron bank after a broken Cersei had told her how they had financed most of her war against the Dragon Empress, killed its former key holders and master's and set up a new bank of Westeros in King's landing. She had not been stupid enough to take all the millions upon millions the bank had stored in its large vaults for herself however. While she held the title “Golden key holder” in the new bank (basically it's head) and could borrow insane amounts of Gold, most of it was not hers. Taking it would have destroyed the economy of her empire and so she had seized every last bit of records the iron bank had and called on all those who kept their money with the now destroyed bank come and do business with the new bankers, their gold being promised to get safe and in good hands.

Her master of Ships was none other than Asha Greyjoy, the cocky, uncouth yet skilled leader of the Iron Isles (and occasional warmer of Daenerys bed) having dealt a heavy blow to pirate raids on the burgeoning Empire, having taken the stepstones for her Empress while using her now large (and still growing fleet) to hamper the former free cities in Daenerys conquest.

Daenerys had been ruthless in her conquest both at the time and months after. Resistance groups and dissidents were given one and only one chance to conform to the new rulership of their once independent nations. Afterwards, with the use of Red God and Valyrian sorcery, those who had opposed her were hunted down like animals, killed without mercy, tortured to madness and punished in public, their families taken and given as hostages to loyalists. The population thus feared her for her iron rule, yet could not help but praise and admire her for her fairness in legal matters, her support of the Smallfolk and citizens and her ruthless destruction of the corrupt. Even those in Westeros who had feared a return of a mad Queen with Dragons had begun to see that she was bringing a new age.

Roads had been built, education was given freely, the poor fed, clothed and given honest work. Daenerys Targaryen was truly proving the greatest of her family.

A large and well trained standing army and navy (that both grew by the day with fresh recruits eager to earn a living and defend the new Empire) protected them and saw to justice wherever they went while the Dragons saw to stability and the heralding of a new age.

Everyday, tribute came from all parts of the Empire, presented to the Valyrian beauty in her throne room. The preaching of her being the Gods chosen warrior and avatar had spread far and wide throughout the known world, many people looking into the lore of their nations and seeing her as a prophesied saviour. To some the prince who was promised, to others Azor Ahai. A thousand names she had. And so they sent tribute and begged her favour. 

Great chests of Gold and jewels, books of knowledge and power long forgotten, spices, perfumes and silks from foreign lands by the caravan full, all to gain her favour and protection. From Lys and the summer Isles came 100 of their most beautiful, handsome and skilled men and women, a tribute to warm her bed and satisfy her body and of those she favoured, with a promise to send the same every month for a year and more at her command. Her very own personal Harem. From Sothoryos came Gold, Jewellery, precious Gemstones, rare herbs, exotic birds and deadly poisons to use against her enemies but the greatest gift came from the Shadowlands of Asshai. From the dark city came a chest filled with 12 Dragon eggs, all turned to stone yet heating up in her palm as she held them, a slight smile on her face as she remembered how it had all began with three.

But all was not well with the Empire. At least not with its Empress. It did not matter to her that Essos was now fully under her command or that she now held dominion over an Empire that stretched from one part of the narrow sea to the other. It did not matter to her how her tribute, wealth, influence and power grew daily or that when once winter began she was hated and near its end she was loved by all from Westeros to Essos or that her armies, support and the fanatical worship of her as a saviour figure grew daily. No. It did not matter to her. For Daenerys was empty inside.

She sat on Dragon Throne of Marble, Gold and Gemstone, a ruby and sapphire Crown upon her brow and dressed in the most expensive of silk dresses, a silver Dragon headed staff with Ruby eyes and emblazoned with Valyrian runes in her hand, her purple eyes roaming over the days court as they left after she had finished the matters of the day. Most would have felt satisfaction and triumph at what they had accomplished but all she had felt was a deep sense of…..boredom. And more of the same empty feeling.

She never told her advisors. Never told Grey worm, now one of her most venerable and powerful generals and trainer of her armies as well as head captain of her unsullied bodyguard nor did she Missandei, her most trustworthy friend and sister in all but blood who was now one of the most sought after as a way to gaining the attention oand favour of the Dragon Empress. She did not tell Ser Jorah, who had defended her from all threats he could, who she covered in wealth and influence as he even now prepared to sail to bear Island after the winter storms and weather of his homeland abated so he could show his long at odds family his success. 

She never dared tell Tyrion, who had been devastated at the loss of his brother, the last Lannister to ever care for him, at the hands of the unsullied and who had desperately begged her to stop her plans of conquest as they would bring much death. For indeed they had. On both sides, her war of conquest had led to the deaths and burning of many, both civilian and military, as her conquest raged. Even now, the 30,000 Dothraki women and children and 10,000 bloodriders left from her wars were not allowed anywhere near her battles, having fought her wars to dwindling numbers. Only after years of replenishment would she see them take the field in her army.

But Tyrion had seen enough of it. He had once tried to retire from the position of her hand, citing the fact that her task of conquering the kingdoms of Westeros was complete and he'd like to leave. (Not to go back to Casterly Rock to be it's Lord paramount but just leave. It seemed his home now carried too many nightmares for him.) She had given him a look. A look only a Targaryen, a Dragon rider and a Valyrian and Empress could manage to give, cold and hard and unflinching.

“You will be my hand untill I release you, Tyrion Lannister. You will continue to help me run this Empire and face it's problems and triumphs together. I will raise you high among men, give you wealth, power, women and influence above all others. But don't think to abandon me now, dear Dwarf. Having your sister's tongue in my cunt and ass while I whore her out is but a small payment. Your family owes me and mine a great deal. And in won't be paid in one lifetime. I'd suggest taking a wife soon.” She had said, dismissing him and watching him take back the now gold and diamond studded pin of the Empress's hand, muttering and cursing his father and no doubt herself to a degree.

She did not tell Varys for their was not much a spymaster could do in such affairs and she did not tell Melisandre and Kinvarra or any of her red priests and priestesses. For all their might in sorcery and magic now that her very presence had returned it to the world, they could not help in matters of the heart. For indeed, that was what it was.

No matter who she fucked, who she took to bed, no matter their skill or looks. The pleasure would be great but the empty and cold feeling the morning after would leave her in silent tears. Already, her fertility had been proven, the priestesses finding no curse upon her as she thought she had only that her womb rejected the seed of most men. The last child she had had come from a Volantene noble she had slept with after her conquest of Old Volantis and it had died in her womb after 4 months of her hoping against all hope.

So there she was, a Targaryen alone in the world. A terrible thing.

Or so she thought.

As if that was not all her trouble, then came another revelation.

Daenerys had stared cold and hard at the young man before her, older than her by 2 years and bearing the usual beautifull valyrian looks. Apparently the dead walked among the living these days for he had introduced himself as her long dead Nephew, Aegon Targaryen, son of her brother Rhaegar. He had arrived at the head of the Golden company, come to “Join his Empress in the triumph of House Targaryen over their enemies.*

“Aegon Targaryen died at the sack of old king's landing. His head was crushed by the mountain, Gregor Clegane.” Daenerys near spat the name in fury, venom and hate boiling in her eyes as she looked at the man who dared call himself her nephew.

“Great Dragon Empress, Aunt Daenerys. This is not true, for before this could happen, I was spirited away by supporters of our family and raised in secret to join you and Viserys to take back the throne.” He had said.

In the end, words from the claimant had meant nothing. But Varys had proved it, Melisandre and Kinvarra had confirmed it through their sorcery and even her Dragons (though none allowed him to ride them, Drogon near biting off his hand when he tried.) did not burn him. And so she was no longer alone in the world. Or so she had thought.

She and this nephew of hers had nothing in common, nothing to connect them but blood. He strutted around the Dragon keep, smug satisfaction on his face as everyone bowed to the blood of the Empress. He had tried to get her to name him Emperor or strengthen the bond through marriage. Out of curiosity, she had taken him to bed once. Only once. It had been enough to know that though he was skilled enough, the man tried to turn her into his whore. She! A Dragon! Perhaps those women in power who loved their husbands would do this for them but she didn't love Aegon. 

He would never touch her or warm her bed again.

Aegon spent his days trying to look important or idling away while flirting with Westerosi noble ladies or fucking her harem and whore while wasting the large stipend she gave him on expensive baubles and trinkets. More covertly, he had tried gaining support of most of her council to force her to abdicate to him or marry him and let him rule as Emperor while she took the role of docile wife and broodmare. 

By his second attempt, he had been met with the steely and unnerving gaze of Kinvarra and Melisandre, the two priestesses unamused at his actions. “Nobody here will join you in your foolish endevours, puppet. You are more a sniveling worm than a Dragon. The lesser son of a lesser son of a madman whose sole achievement is giving the seed that would bring Azor Ahai into the world.” Kinvarra had whispered, Venom and death in her voice.

Melisandre had been the same. “The Empress knows of your attempts and has issued a warning. Family or not. One more false step and you will be shipped away to the mining colonies in Sothoryos. You may govern her colony there... should you not meet a tragic end first.”

Aegon had gulped nervously. Thousands of prisoners from across her empire were shipped to Sothoryos everyday to work in the cast mines of the colonies there. The hardest fighters in her army were born or trained there. It hadn't been known how she had done it but Daenerys had walked into the jungles of that cursed place and burner cursed Yeen to the ground and secured the unwavering loyalty of the Brindled men of all people. It seemed she had a knack for doing the impossible. However, Sothoryos while being a new colony for only the hardest of people to live in and a training area for her armies was also a harsh labour camp for the corrupt, evil and those opposed to her reign but too scared to die. They forever toiled in her mines and work camps, the length of their stay determined by their crimes. A large chunk died of disease, heat stroke, animal attacks and more. Those who survived worked until their time was up, they died as well or chose death for their crimes.

It wasn't an ideal place to govern or live. And Aegon knew this.

From then on, Daenerys Dragon-like gaze was forever upon him, waiting to be given a chance to send him away. To his credit (or cowardice) He never gave her that chance.

But that did not solve her problem. For she may just die of the emptiness within her and leave Aegon and his own the throne and he would no doubt destroy all she had earned. 

However... Daenerys soon found that even age or disease did not seem to affect her. Ever since solidifying her empire and taking the Dragon throne, she had felt younger, more full of life and strength. Her body had grown more curvaceous, her breasts larger and more firm and her already ethereal beauty was seemingly magnified to the point many in her harem and the nobility would compete to interest her enough to warm her bed.

She was not blind to these changes and had called upon Kinvarra and Melisandre after the days duties were done, the two priestesses had merely smiled and assured her all was well. “Tis the blessings of worship my lady. The worship of the faithful of the Empire. In the oldest scriptures it is written that you will ascend from the gods chosen to be a goddess on earth, walking among mortals, the culmination of the valyrian people might, beauty, wisdom and domination of the world.” She had said reverently, approaching the throne and kneeling before her.

Daenerys had looked worried at kinvarra's words, even as the dark haired priestess parted her legs gently, her face disappearing underneath her dress to pleasure her Empress.

“And what good will that be? What do I have to look forward to but a lonely existence with this emptiness..this loneliness within me? More conquest, battle and bloodshed?” She had whispered as Melisandre had shrugged off her robes to reveal her large bosom and mature and curvaceous body, her ruby red hair shining aflame by the throne rooms torchlight.

“Allow us to ease your worries, My Empress.” She had whispered seductively, her lips crashing down on Daenerys's own in a passionate kiss.

As they left the keep the day after sating their Empress's curiosity and sexual needs, they looked at each other with smirks on their seductive faces.

“How long has it been since we abandoned the Ruby necklaces we were gifted all those years ago?” She asked as Melisandre's smirk widened. “Ever since our Empress conquered Lys. Our bodies have returned to how they once were in their younger days. And they have not aged since. Indeed, I can feel my power grow everyday I praise her in the temple and triple every time I am in her presence. The same applies to all her priests and priestesses. Those like us who have walked this for a hundred years and more no longer need R'hllor's gift.” She said and satisfaction spread throughout kinvarra's being. Truly, it was a perfect time to be alive. Alive in the age of the Dragon Empress.

##################################

The third year of Westeros winter finally came to an end, the Maesters of the citadel and priestesses and priests of R'hllor sending out letters and messages by the thousands throughout the Empire, proclaiming the beginning of the Eternal summer.

Many celebrations and feasts took place across the Empire at this though Daenerys was confused.

“An Eternal summer?” She asked Melisandre, disbelief clear in her voice. Only she and her council were in the room, all looking at the red priestess.

“Indeed, my Empress. It seems the Great other and his servants of winter have been defeated in the North. The great Wall has been torn down by the horn of the Old gods and a golden age of summer and plenty under the Dragon is here.” She said, happiness and relief evident in her tone and smile.

Daenerys was still for a moment, before letting out a sigh of annoyance. “I forgot about the north.” She said as Tyrion snorted from the end of the council table. “Most always do, my Empress. It's actually how the northerners like it. To be forgotten and left alone. Though they have sent a raven that arrived last night. They will be coming to swear fealty to your imperial majesty and should arrive in 2 weeks should all go well on the road.”

“Who of the family will be coming?” Questioned Olenna Tyrell, the old Queen of thorns having let herself into the council chambers as she was used to doing these days.

“Hmph. Believe it or not, it seems the Starks have decided to go the way of the Dragon...or of their ancestors if some of the books about the first men are to be believed. In attendance will be Lady paramount Sansa Stark, her sister Arya Stark and their husband…..Jon Snow. Their crippled brother Brandon will be left to hold the North until they return.” He said as murmurs filled the council room.

“It seems winter and the war of the five king's brought much change to the Starks. Though after what horrors Sansa stark faced under Joffrey waters and Ramsey Snow and whatever happened to Arya stark after her father's execution, I'm not surprised that they would only trust family to marry into. Though Jon Snow is not their full brother, so their is that.” Varys said from his seat near her.

“I'm surprised that the northern lords accepted this. It just seems….. strange.” Willas Tyrell mused as most of the council nodded their agreement.

Daenerys however was silent. For some reason, the name of Jon Snow seemed to have an affect on her. A feeling she could not quite understand. She did not like not knowing and she did not like mysteries. She turned to two women on her council.

“Asha, Arianne. Take a fleet of 50 boats and sail North. It will be quicker if you bring them by sea. Tyrion, send a raven telling the Starks that transport for them will be provided by their Empress. It will be 5 days to and from the north so they should be here by the week's end. The North has been isolated for too long, both by this winter and by themselves. It's time to fully integrate them into the new Empire and bring them into the fold. If I have anything to say about it, they will be here a long time helping in the Empire's growth. Despite their fathers hand in the rebellion, the Starks have always been loyal. It's time their loyalty was given to me... Dismissed.” She said with finality as they all left the council room, leaving Daenerys with her thoughts.

Jon Snow…. She would soon know why and how such a man could bring such feelings within her.

It was time for the dragon to meet the wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for long waits. I'm writing on my phone, I'm not good at writing conversations (or interesting ones anyway) and I may suck at plots....why do you think I only write smut? Lol. Hope you enjoy.


	3. A trip to the capital and dreams of Happiness reborn.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starks set sail for king's landing and expectations are subverted.
> 
> Or
> 
> "You thought this was an Arianne chapter, but it was me, Dany!!....in a way."
> 
> Or
> 
> The Daenerys squad was too powerful, so here's a dose of smut for y'all.

The Dragon's Empire:Reborn 

Chapter 3

“Who is Jon Snow's mother?” the question rang throughout the near empty throne room, the only two occupants, Daenerys and Varys. Varys shrugged. “To tell the truth my Empress, nobody knows. Tis one of the secrets Ned Stark took to his grave and nobody really cared about it too much to find out. Speculation had it at Ashara Dayne but her child was stillborn and a girl at that. Some say twas a midwife name wylla but nobody can prove that ...”

The Dragon Empress's gaze bored into his own. “Search the great libraries, the old records and get into contact with every last one of your little birds and informants. I want to know everything about Jon Snow before he arrives in the capital. Understood?” She asked as Varys gabeba quick now and raced off to begin his task….

Daenerys sighed as she now sat alone once more in the throne room.

“Who are you Jon Snow...and why do you make me have these unnamable feelings at the mere mention of your name?” Daenerys quietly mused before leaving the throne room for her Royal quarters.

#################################

The ship that had come for the Stark family at the head of the royal fleet was of a larger design than any Westeros, or the north for that matter, had ever seen. Dark and with the three headed Dragon sigil on it sails, there was no mistaking what ship would be escorting them from White Harbour to kingslanding.

“Bunch of prissy show offs, aren't they?” Arya had murmured to Jon and Sansa's quiet amusement. As their things were being taken aboard, they saw two figures approaching them. From the way they were dressed, he could identify one as captain Asha Greyjoy while the other was Arianne Martell. If there clothing wasn't a dead giveaway, then their complexions were a dead giveaway.

Though it did seem that the princess of Dorne was regretting her choice of clothing, in silks and revealing tops, by the way she was shivering.

“Is it always so damn cold in winter?” Arianne questioned the stark family as they merely smiled. “Winter has passed long ago, Princess Arianne. This is just the summer cold here in the North.” Jon said respectfully as the last of their things was brought aboard. “I guess we shouldn't waste anytime if the Empress is waiting for us.” Sansa said as Asha Greyjoy smirked at the pregnant lady of Winterfell.

“Heard that have you? Daenerys Targaryen landed a Queen and became an Empress. Lots of changes have been happening while you northerners have been huddling near your fires.” Asha said while Arya merely rolled her eyes. “Yes, well. If you're done trying to impress with the look of your ship, which must show how the captain is compensating for something with how huge it is, we'll be going aboard.” Arya said, looking already bored of the conservation, her tone dismissive as Asha Greyjoy seemed to go a little red in the face.

“Well, little northern wolf, I'll have you know that I'm the captain of this vessel. And seeing as I'm not some man Waving his damn cock around….” She began only to be cut off by Arya. “Are you flat underneath all those clothes then? I can't really tell if you're as flat as a board or just have some tiny tits. Either way, I'm sure you'll find someone to like you one day. At least the Princess has enough of a bosom for the both of you, so there's that going for you at least.” Arya said, patting the silenced Asha gently on the shoulder and walking past them onto the ship followed by Jon and Sansa, the duo clearly trying to hide their amusement.

A giggle at her side had Asha turning to see Arianne herself trying and failing to hide her own smile at the northern wolf's words. “My, My, My. It seemed the youngest Stark wife has some fire in her.” She said as Asha just scowled at the Dornish Princess.

“Shut up.”

###################################

It was their second night on board the ship. Their sleeping quarters were larger than most ships and were reserved for dignitaries and diplomats as Asha had informed them. They had already spent the last two days within their cabin quarters, staying out of sight of the mix of crew. It had been really surprising to see sailors from all over Westeros and even some from Essos manning the ship, the crew and those of the other ships in the fleet now part of the new Empire's navy.

But that really didn't bother them much. All they had to do was go to King's landing, swear fealty, wait for their northern escort to arrive and leave as quickly as they could. The married trio still believed that Starks did not do well in the south and they did not want to test the theory more than they had to.

Currently however, Arya was curled next to Jon's naked chest, exhausted and fast asleep yet still shaking and whimpering in the aftershocks of pleasure as his hot and virile seed leaked thickly from her conquered pussy, their session of fucking having worn her out.

Sansa was currently between his legs, her full, warm lips worshipful in the kisses it was planting all over his length, her fiery red hair shining in the light of the ship's lamps as she brought his hard cock into her hot mouth to suck and clean like the dutiful lover she was, only stopping to remove his cock from her lips to pop his cold balls into her mouth, nursing each heavy sperm orb into her willing mouth and bathing it in hot spot as she sucked on it before releasing it from mouth with a pop!, Giving each testicle a deep kiss of appreciation before going back to servicing his shaft. 

Besides being pregnant, she had already been fucked nice and deep, their more rougher sessions put on hold until the baby was born. Her cunt was just like her sister's however, sated and leaking a huge amount of her husband's virile load.

“Shiittt! By the Old gods Sansa! You're going to have me cum soon if you keep that up.” Jon groaned in pleasure at Sansa's ministrations. Sansa pulled off his cock for a moment, giving the aching head a kiss before replying. “ That's the idea, dearest husband. Me and Arya have to keep this womb slayer sated, otherwise we'll have a situation like the one we left in Winterfell.” She said, slight annoyance entering her tone.

The situation was that Jon had left no less than three women pregnant in Winterfell. All of them workers in the castle. It was easy for Jon to sniff out the most attractive of the female workforce in Winterfell, flirting with the blushing maidens who couldn't see beyond Jon's sweet-talk as he took them into abandoned corners of the castle to whisper sweet nothings into their ears as he expertly fondled their large breasts, all three ladies pretty and with big breasts in the way some daughters and wives of the Smallfolk were.

Within a few days, Jon had given each of the ladies a tumble between the sheets good enough that they were soon begging Jon to plant a babe in their bellies, pleasure near breaking them as Jon came deep inside them and planted the first of many bastards in their needy wombs. He had fucked them So good individually that they hadn't cared when he called them in for a foursome in one of the abandoned rooms of the castle.

It was the scene his lustful wives had come to find while looking for him to service them that night, three near exhausted ladies, their well fucked cunts leaking his seed, kissing all over his cock, face and lips, whimpering in satisfaction and adoration as they thanked him for the bastards brewing in their wombs. Arya and Sansa had just sighed, shrugged off their clothes and jumped into bed with them, telling Jon he had better fuck them extra good that night, Arya's mouth clamping quickly over one of the woman's cunts to possessively drink down one of his leaking loads as he fucked Sansa, much to the ladie’s delight.

After they were all sated, exhausted and laying in the sheets, Sansa had promised to provide that house Stark would provide for them and their children well...as long as they continued to date Jon's appetites whenever his wives were otherwise occupied or not around to do so themselves. Not that that would help much if Jon continued fucking any willing pretty Maid, Farmhelp or Miller's daughter that showed an interest to fucking a lord. Then again, Jon's Targaryen ancestors had left many bastards around if Lys, Volantis and Dragonstone were to be used as examples. And the north could use some filling with some Stark cadet branches. No doubt many a northern lord would be doing the same after the war for the dawn.

As long as they were brought up loyal and humble to House Stark of Winterfell, Sansa didn't see any problem with Jon fathering a few 30 bastards or so. With his stamina and sexual appetite, he could father an army from his seed, albeit he'd at least be a better father to them. Not like the late dead lord Frey.

Back to the present, Jon groaned as he finally let loose an extra thick serving of his thick seed into Sansa's sucking mouth, the redhead not even batting an eye as she drained his load into her hungry belly, making sure to suck down every last drop before letting his limp cock out of her warm mouth. Jon watched as she played with his load, seemingly tasting the virility of the seed that had loaded up many a lady with his children when suddenly a not so asleep Arya moved away from Jon's side to crash her lips to a surprised Sansa's in a hungry kiss, Jon watching as his two mates kissed, fought over then shared his load, reveling in the taste of his cum.

“Gods, Arya, Sansa. You two are going to end me. Where did you learn all this...” Jon groaned, feeling his cock rise and twitch slightly at the sight. They both looked at him and shrugged, amusement and lust evident in their faces. “Whores!” They both answered, going back to swapping spit and his cum.

Jon grinned. He'd really have to pay the whores back at home a visit when they got back.

###################################

Daenerys power grows. It is something she is acutely aware of. It is how she is absolutely aware when someone is lying to her or telling the truth during a case brought before her. How she helps deploy devastating battle tactics for Greyworm to use that leaves her enemies scattered and naught one of her own injured. How she visits the Maesters and gives them instructions for new cures like Greyscale and the dancing plague without ever having studied a disease in her life.

Yesterday she lifted her bed clean off the ground with nary a grunt of effort. Today, the bed lifted itself off the ground with but a thought from her. She took a tour of the Crownlands surrounding the Empire's capital while listening to Tyrion's discussion on how the Empire could go bankrupt in 10 years after all her projects and the many more she had in store were completed. They had been near Drake's cliff at the time, a small cliff just a few hours walk from king's landing.

Daenerys had heard him, simply stared at the underside of the cliff, walked towards it and touched it. A small pulse of light that only she could see had spread into it, down and down into the cliff. She had asked Tyrion to get some miners to the area and as soon as they had created a mining tunnel into and under the cliff, they had been struck dumb at the large of Gold and silver ore, rare minerals and precious gemstone that were filled into the mines, seemingly going on forever and ever. Not even the mines of Casterly Rock had been so full.

Their economic crisis had been averted.

That she could do all these things worried her. She could not help but remember Kinvara and Melisandre's words. Would she really be a Goddess among mortal men? Doomed to forever be alone?

Her dreams of late had been disturbing. She did not find any evil stalking her in her dreams or memories of her long dead brother. (for Viserys had long been a distant shadow in memory, not even worth remembering) 

No, she would see rows and rows of people, millions of them bowing to her, screaming her praises, asking for her blessings, raising their arms to even have a single finger touch her robes. They worshipped her, praised her…..feared her. She could see her army, vast and never ending, ready to be turned on her enemies, her navy filling the sea, huge warships prepared to sail out and conquer new lands till the whole world was under her heel.

“Daenerys…”

She turned and before her was her family restored. Her mother Rhaella restored to her youth, looking proud yet imperial and regal all in one. Her brother Rhaegar and his wife Elia and Daughter Rhaenys, all looking on with triumph at her accomplishments. And behind them were thousands upon thousands of Valyrians, for even death could not stop her and she had brought them back from the stranger's realm, bringing with them thousands of dragons that filled the sky's with their mighty roars, The Valyrian Empire restored.

But she then looked beyond the sea of Valyria silver locks and violet eyes and saw a wisp of Dark brunette at the very back, his body turned away from her, the valyrians parted for her as she was just about to touch his shoulder….

And she awoke….

The emptiness within returned in full as she let out a cry of despair and the expensive objects around her room were set flying by her new power, the sound sending her guards and Missandei crashing into the room in panic, their swords and spears at the ready.

Missandei had held her close the whole day as servants rearranged everything in her room to perfection. She had not held court that day and Missandei had stayed with her the whole day, laying with her at night at sating her needs, her tongue and fingers bringing her to release while Daenerys own gave her 4 consecutive orgasms, one after the other. Daenerys drank deep of her best friend's sweet juices, taking her offering fully and leaving her a sweating mess that clung to her Empress's warm body.

She did not want to dream those dreams again. She wanted to dream of passion and happiness and love.

And so she did. As she closed her eyes, she dreamt of possibilities. And finally after so long, she could put a face to the name.

################################# 

He had come all the way out here.

After he had won his Queen her battle and she had razed King's landing till the air was filled with nothing but Ash. Tyrion had told him to end her. To “guard the realms of men once more.”

But he could not. Because he understood her actions. But could not forgive her either. She had lost two of her Dragons, watched her best friend die in front of her and had her forces ripped apart by the armies of the dead. And when finally when the bells had rung and she remembered all that had happened since she came to Westeros….she had snapped. And hundreds of thousands of men, women and children had paid for it.

She was not mad or insane. She was not her father. No. All of this was just the grief and pain of a woman with a dragon who had nearly lost it all.

He could have gone to her. Plunged a dagger into her heart and ended it all there...but he hadn't. He had quietly taken Arya and the Northern forces homeward while the unsullied and Dothraki rested and Daenerys went to look at her conquered throne. Their ships had made good time and soon were back at white Harbour and then Winterfell.

Sansa had already known and Bran had just looked at him once before going back to gazing with his powers. Was he looking to the past? The future? Who knew. He had advised Sansa to bend the knee, that independence would never come in their lifetimes. He had left her calling for him to come back, calling his name as he rode towards the wall.

Tormund had not asked or questioned him on the tired look in his eyes. In their eyes, Jon would always be one of them. He had earned it thrice over and so they set out, beyond the wall, never looking back.

The freefolk weren't as depleted as a people as he thought. Their small group of 600 soon met up with another and another and on and on it went. They had once been 300,000 people living all across the lands beyond the wall. The night king had cut them down to 150,000. But they would grow and perhaps under his leadership, they would thrive…

He worked, hunted, ate and lived among them. He who had fought the night king and undead Dragon. It wouldn't be long until women started trying to steak him for themselves.

As Jon sat in his small open hut in the Snow, he could already see one of those women, a spear wife named Val, looking calculatingly at him from where she sat. She was blonde, beautiful and from the times she had tried to tease him with her naked body as she bathed, quite gifted in that department as well. Perhaps he should just allow her to…..

A roar filled the air suddenly, Jon sighing softly. It was not unexpected. Though he had hoped that he would leave him be. He would always love her, now until his death once more but he did not think he could keep his convictions with her here.

Tormund had ordered the freefolk to scatter and hide no doubt, for nobody came near her or Drogon when they landed. Drogon thundered away to the perimeter, no doubt keeping anybody from interfering as Daenerys walked towards him.

She finally stood before him, just as beautiful as he remembered. Maybe even more so since he had last seen her all those months ago. Her violet eyes met his own clear stark grey. And for a moment, there was naught but silence.

“You left me.” She finally said, her eyes drinking in his form, his body covered in warm furs, long law at his side. She herself was in the same white fur lined outfit she wore when they were at Winterfell.

“I did. After everything...I understood you Daenerys. I know why you did it. But I can never forgive you...not after….I'm sorry Daenerys, I just can't.” He said tiredly.

Her eyes seemed to fill with grief. “It's Daenerys now, is it? After all we've shared? All we've been through?” Her eyes Hardened. “You can't just forget me and throw me aside. Throw us aside after all we've been through. I'm sure you haven't forgotten how you moaned out my name every time we fucked. Dany! Dany! You could never get enough of calling me that. It seems I have to remind you.” She said, suddenly pushing him onto the fur lined ground of his tent, his surprise showing at the strength of her push as she began removing her own clothes.

“Your grace! You have to…”

“Don't you dare!” She nearly shouted, stopping his words before they came out. The last of her clothing came off her and she stood naked before, the cold not even seeming to bother her slightly as he hungrily drank in the sight of her body. The curves of her body, her large and firm tits, her pink nipples erect in the cold. Her wide hips and firm backside and angelic face. The full red lips and seductive smile and her long, silvery blonde hair unbranded and falling in long, gentle waves to the small of her back.

“That's the look that I want. That look of lust and desire that only you can give me. We're the only Targaryens left in the world Jon. We were meant for each other and you can't say you can't know that's right.” She said, moving to sit on his lap, her warm and naked pressed against his fur clothing, his cock stirring at the sight and feel of her ass.

Her eyes then turned gentle, warm and full of pain. “You may never forgive for what I did. I may never forgive myself either. Hold it against me till the day we die if you must. But you are the only one I trust completely now. The only one who can keep my demons away when my anger is at its peak. The only one I can let my walls down for.” she said, her lips coming to gently push against his as her tongue slid into his mouth to meet his own and her arms held onto his back as his arms began to do the same and they gave into their passion, pouring their need and love and want for each other into their kiss.

When they finally parted their lips for breath, their eyes were shining with lust and need.

“You are the only man worthy of me, Jon Targaryen. The only man worthy to be my king. To father my children and warm my bed. You'll come back with me and we'll build a dynasty that will last a million years, the greatest in the known world…..But first…” She stood up and walked a little deeper into the hut, laying down among the furs of his bed, spreading her legs and using her fingers to spread open the folds of her pussy, Jon cock coming to full mast as he looked upon her wet and dripping womanhood, just begging for his cock.

A sly, seductive smirk was on her lips. “But first your going to fuck a babe into your Aunt Dany. You're going to accept your Dragon Heritage here and now and we're not going to leave until you've made an heir in your Aunty's womb. A pure Targaryen child to inherit the kingdom we will build. So Jon, are you going to do it? Fuck your poor defenceless Dany like a wolf in heat. Take me like a Dragon and a wolf should fuck their mate?”

Her smirk grew as a growl seemed to emanate from Jon's throat. A low possessive sound as he began to remove his furs and walk naked towards her, his cock hard and ready to take her as a wave of triumph and Happiness filled her. She turned her gaze slightly in the direction of the now unseen Drogon.

“Keep those savages away Drogon. Your mother and father are going to work on giving you some new siblings.”

A roar of confirmation in the distance signalled her dragon child's understanding. The plan seemed to agree with him deeply.

#####################################

Without a word, Jon was soon plunging his face into Dany's wet cunt. His hungry mouth open as he plunged his long tongue deep into Daenerys wet and dripping cunt, his hands gripping her creamy ass as he noisily drank from her sex, gulping down delicious cunt juices. Daenerys needed and whimpered with pleasure and delight as Jon slurped and drank from her wet womanhood, her hands moving to push his face in deeper to let him have as much of her juices from her drenched cunt into his willing lips. 

Her violet eyes were filled with lust and adoration as she felt his tongue deep within her, pushing at her clamping walls as he feasted on juices. He would alternate between drinking deep from her sex to licking the full length of her outer cunt lips before burying his tongue as deep inside her as he could, sending her whimpering in pleasure as he continued drinking from her willing sex.

"Uuuuuuhhhh! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Pleasure your Queen! Drink me down Jon!” Daenerys squealed in delight. "Suck at your Queen's cunt Jon! Drink from my needy pussy!” She screamed in pleasure.

By the Old gods! When had his lover become Soo needy for him? And who had taught her such whorish words in his absence? Jon had to wonder and his doubled his work on her cunt, removing his tongue momentarily to suck on her clit. That was all he needed to set her off as her grip on his head tightened.

“I'm going…. I'm going to come! Oh dear Gods Jon you're making me...UHHHHHHHH FUCCCKK!!!" she screamed as wave after wave of her climax hit her, Jon eagerly drinking down her hot, sweet offerings of juice, just for him.

Her body was soon shaking with pleasure as Jon moved from between her climax weakened legs to move and lay beside her, letting her grip onto him as she rode the aftershocks with nothing but whimpers of pleasure leaving her lips. When she was finally able to form a complete sentence, she held him fiercely, squashing her large breasts to his chest as he held him close.

“You were made for me!” She whispered hotly, pulling him in for a deep kiss, her tongue snaking into his hot mouth, her passion deep and hot as she sucked on his tongue, drinking down the last of her own juices as they made out on the furs.

Soon they broke their kiss, a small string of saliva still connecting their lips that she locked at and broke. “Now I'm sure I'm ready for that fucking cock you want to shove deep inside me.” She whispered lustfully into his ear, earning a growl from her dragonwolf of a nephew.

He raised her legs and parted them wide from each other, both of them watching as he held his cock in hand, guiding the angry red head of his prick to her cunt, her hungry gaze watched as he pushed into her sopping pussy, her walls beginning to squeeze and tighten around his length as he pushed into her, lovingly welcoming him back to give the pleasure it had missed.

Oooooh! Fuck! I've missed you inside me! I can feel every inch of your cock Jon!" she wailed in need, her hungry violet eyes on him. “Ram that cock all the way in Jon. Take me like your bitch! Fuck me like you used to! Fuck your Queen!"

He did not need another word as he slammed balls deep into Daenerys cunt, her pussy clinging greedily onto his length as he began to fuck her in earnest, groaning at how her pussy walls clamped greedily to his cock, his plunging dick slamming down into her again and again as her wails and cries of pleasure filled the hut and no doubt escaped to the outside, the sound of flesh on flesh slapping against each other in quick, deep thrusts as he took her.

He moved down to kiss her as he plunged into her needy cunt, her throat letting out muffled groans and cries into their kiss as he fucked her, his cock pushing deep into her cervix, demanding access into her womb, demanding to plant his seed deep inside her. Her legs and arms were soon wrapped around him, refusing to let him loose as they broke their kiss.

“Fuck me Jon! Fuck your Aunt Dany! Fuck me Hard and good till I become nothing but your whore! Make me your Dragon bitch and pump me full of your babes. Whenever everyone is gone, I'll let you fuck me on the throne! I'll send everyone away just so you can sit on the throne while I suck the cum out of your cock, until you fill my mouth with the taste of your seed. I'll make that slut of a sister watch as you fuck me. I'll command to worship your cock, suck on your balls as you take me. If her whore of a Tully mother were here, I'd make her your whore and let you plant your bastards in her womb as punishment for how she and her daughter treated you, my brave, brave wolf..uhhh, I felt that twitch! You like that idea, don't you?” She said, a lust filled grin making its way to her moaning and pleasure filled face.

Jon was gritting his teeth, her dirty talk firing him up. His valyrian lover making him fuck her harder and harder yet filling his head with image that had his balls boiling. He pulled out completely, a whine of need escaping her mouth before another of satisfaction came as he slammed fully into her. Her ass jiggled and his heavy and full balls smacked into her with every thrust, soon his cock passing into its intended target as her cervix finally relented and let his cock pummel into her womb as it had always done, her entrance clamping greedily onto him as she fucked her.

“I can feel you twitching love. Knowing your going to plant a Targaryen babe in your aunt. Going to seed me with your heir. I won't keep you unsatisfied my love. Whores, slaves and nobles wives. You can fuck them and plant as many bastards in them as you want. Because you know…” she said, whispering in his ears. “...you know it's always my bed you'll crawl into every night. My cunt you'll want having your trueborn children. My womb mothering your child. I'll have you fuck a Targaryen baby into your sisters!, I'll have Arya watch us fuck every night until she begs for her cousins cock!. I'll have the princess of Dorne play with your seed as you fuck her mother! And I'll buy as many whores as you want to fuck!” She screamed in pleasure as her words had him go into a frenzy, his hips a blur as he fucked her, one of her arms reaching to gently grab at his balls and fondle them.

“Because you will always know. Your heart, your body, your soul will always belong to me just as I will belong to you, my lovely wolf.”

It was too much for Jon. He slammed his lips to hers in a bruising yet passion filled kiss as he let out a roar of triumph and came, his thick and virile sperm surging fast and hard into her womb, her walls tightening and draining his cock of his seed, Daenerys whimpering in pleasure as every blast of his sperm washed into her womb, his sperm seeking out her eggs to make the children she so desperately wanted, readying to breed her with the heir to the Seven kingdoms.

It was a good minute and a half before he finally pulled away from her grasping cunt, her walls milking him all the way if his virile load before he pulled out and a surge of steaming cum and pussy juice splurged onto the furs. She did not know how, but she was sure at that moment that there was no way she would not be with their child in her womb soon. And no witches curse could do anything about that.

But just in case….

Jon watched her, both their sweaty bodies filled with satisfaction, as she spread her cum dripping sex with her fingers, a deluge of cum leaking from her conquered slit.

“Ready for another round my love?” She asked, lust dripping from her voice. The Dragon asking the wolf for more.

He grinned and pushed her down and just as she was about to feel him inside her once more, feel her heart satisfied and happy as they celebrated their reconciliation and she felt herself felt loved again….

The dream ended and she woke…

###################################

Daenerys awoke to plunge her fingers in her soaked sex, mewling as she came hard onto the expensive sheets of her bed, Missandei still fast asleep on the bed beside her.

Her body quivering and shaking as she finally felt her heart warm and feel full of love at the name upon her lips.

Jon Snow.

She would not be alone ever again.

She shakingly got to her feet, moving to look through the window that had a clear view of the port and the sea.

“Come to me Jon Snow...no Jon Targaryen. I know who you are, I know what you are. I shall drown you in riches and power, I shall give you the world and the stars. You shall be the only one for me now. Truly I'm not alone. Not anymore. Not with you. My love, My Man...My Emperor.”

 

Daenerys violet eyes seemed to fill once more with life and purpose.

“See you soon, My Dragonwolf.”


	4. I Need a BETA!!!!

Soooooooooooooooo, yeah. The title says it all. Conversations and details are my weakness. What keeps me from going super sonic and throwing out God tier chapters every few minutes.

I will also want to branch to normal fanfics too and will need help. So if you're good at writing interesting conversations (smut or otherwise) and the details in a story to make it more interesting, I could use your help. Editing can be left to me, that I can do easily.

I don't really know how to choose so maybe write a small conversation between Jon and somebody and I'll message or reply to your comment if you're chosen and announce it in another chapter.

Together, we shall then conquer the realm of Game of Thrones fanfiction...

Cause let's face it, I've read wayy to many cuck Jon and mega depressed Jon with unforgiving Daenerys fics these days.

Jon: "Bitch you put innocent women and children to death by Dragonfire and you think I should be sorry for killing you? Miss me with that cuck genocide bullshit!!"


End file.
